Diary of Infamy
by the family ghost
Summary: in a tome contains a story long erased from history. [an exploration in the Alpha trolls ancestors]
1. Chapter 1: the capture

**A/n at the bottom**

* * *

_Deep within the confines of a long forgotten cave, sheltered by the by the harsh terrain of a deep gorge, there lies ruins. And hidden in the heart of these ruins which were once the walls of a home there is a chest. If you were to pry open the worn and weathered leather binding of this chest in search of riches you would be greatly disappointed, for all that lies inside is very little other than a dusty old tome marked only with a cerulean M, its tail trailing slightly before curving inwards to a point like the stinger of a scorpion._

_The tale confined in the pages of this tome is not one of great mirth nor is it for the faint of heart. For the tome contains the story of one whose notoriety lead her name to be completely wiped from all of Beforean history. In the years after her passing she would be known only through rumours and tales to prey on the fear of the young._

* * *

I have lost everything. All those sweeps of hard work, spinning such a fine and intric8 we8 of lies and conspiracy, only to have it torn away from 8eneath my feet so quickly. The only refuge that I have left is in the confines of this diary, which I refused to yield to the 8rutes, as I await my trial and my inevit8le f8. To say that I am not afraid of the outcome would 8e an outright lie, for anyone in my situation would have reason to fear. Yet I will not deny that I have predicted that soon I would meet with such a hardship, for I knew the winds of my fortune had shifted as I watched the l8est and the last of my victims slip though gaps of my we8.

It seems that after all these sweeps my sins have finally come 8ack to haunt me. And the only person who is at fault with the sealing of my f8 is I, undone 8y my own hand. In hindsight I realize that this may 8e my punishment for taking such a daring gam8le as to try and manipul8 a child with such great gifts, despite the lack of difficulty in the past. Although it was with gr8 ease that I took over their su8conscious mind, forcing the child to drift from the safety of the warm 8ed I had provided and make the parasomnic trek to his demise like so many of his kin. And yet as he reached the final leg of the journey that would lead to the aw8ing jaws of my custodian, something jarred the child from his slum8er.

I tried to regain hold of his mind to the point of straining my a8ilities, 8ut it was too late. The connection had 8een 8roken and the child was aware of the danger I had placed him in and fled. To my astonishment, he managed to escape the gorge unharmed, a feat which I had 8elieved to 8e impossi8le.

As I watched what would forever be my greatest folly escaped such a horrible demise, I came to a sudden realization, should he 8e successful in returning to the safety of civilization, then it would not 8e long 8efore the legisl8orial authorities would descended upon my last safe haven. Since my return from my gr8 exploration my childhood hive has 8een the last source of comfort on this planet. Despite my initial apprehension, I knew that the 8est chance of my survival would only come if I vac8d my hive immediately, giving me a slim chance to throw them off my trail, 8ut a chance none the less.

However as I readied to flee with only the essentials for my journey packed, I couldn't help 8ut halt as I passed through a familiar shadow. The shadow of the decrepit remains of that hive stood atop the mesa, which stood as a reminder that the last person that I could to call my colleague was gone. For what I 8elieved to 8e the 8riefest moment, I found myself overwhelmed with the knowledge that should I 8e successful in my escape, I had nowhere to turn. I have left nothing 8ut a trail of 8urned 8ridges, tangled we8s of lies and spilt 8lood in my wake, and although it had 8rought me fortune in the form of material wealth, it has left me with no other options in life 8ut to keep going forward. Until now I had never considered that there would come a time when there was no option for the future. The only thing that is important however is that the past is in the past, there is no way of turning the sand of time and rewriting what has 8een.

Although these thoughts were fleeting, 8y the time I regained my senses and felt the gravity of the situation once again weigh on my shoulders, it was too l8. I gave my most valiant effort in trying to stave off the threat 8y the initial wave of authorities, however as their numbers increased, I found myself at my limit. Surrounded and at my wits end, I was su8dued and for my aggressive resistance, I was knocked unconscious. 8y the time I had awoken I was already incarcer8ed. The only thing that I had managed to keep, concealed deep within the confines of my inner coat, was this diary.

This 8ook is the last connection to the world I have and the last chance I have to leave my mark. Should I meet my f8 at the hands of the prosecution, then hopefully I may live on in these words and let you the reader of this tale judge me as you may.

* * *

**A/n**

_First off I would like to thank _**I. A. Johansen **_for being my beta reader._ _I greatly appreciate it esspically seeing as I can be impatient. _

_Second off, I am sorry to those of you that are still waiting on my other stories. Seeing as I have recently had a fluctuation of my fandom interests, it may be a while. _

_Thirdly this story is intended to be a sort of Alpha ancestor timeline. we know that in the Beta session the alpha players became the ancestors, however I began to wonder about the alpha troll ancestors. if you need more clarification, PM or review or contact me in another way. im hoping that it will become clearer as it develops. _


	2. Chapter 2: the trial

Despite my earlier apprehension, the lights of fortune seem to have shone in my favour for once since my incarcer8n. When word first reached me that my trial d8 had 8een advanced, I had given up all hope of trying to use reason and person8n. I knew that this rescheduling was an attempt to catch me off guard, and unprepared as well as an obvious ploy to force me into a corner. Should I had stood 8efore my jury unprepared as I was, I would have had no choice 8ut to rely on my powers of manipul8n in order to gain my freedom. Which in turn would only drag me further into this pit of notoriety. However it seems that fortune has chosen to throw me a line, in the form of an unlikely ally.

Not only was Ru8ygaze a veteran in her practice, 8ut she was acclaimed for her unsurpassed a8ility to distinguish the guilty from the innocent. Some have even gone so far as to spread rumors of her a8ility to peer into the mind of the prosecuted. Had she chose to lead the case against me, I knew that there would 8e no hope. Yet it seems that she has decided to stray from the field of prosecution, and for reasons that she refused to divulge, has taken my case as my li8er8nalist. Although my chances of freedom were slim, now I at least have a single point to guide myself by through these tur8ulent waters.

Finally the day that I had long aw8ed with 8aited 8reath had arrived. When I was escorted through the edifice, I knew that the next time I would step through this threshold, I would either be a free troll, or in chains. I will admit that when I first witnessed the number of civilian that had amassed just to observe my judgment, I was quite astonished. Nevertheless, this could work to my advantage in the long run. In larger gatherings, chaos spreads quickly, faster and deadlier than any known disease, infecting those in a fury just 8y 8eing in the proximity. I knew that if need 8e, I could unleash this disease unto this crowd and simply slip away like dust in the breeze.

Although I had prepared myself as thoroughly as feasi8ly possi8le in such a short amount of time, nothing could have 8race me for the sight of my adjudicator. I had anticip8d the sight of an aged and fee8le teal 8lood to 8e seated 8efore me. Instead, perched upon the 8ench as though it were a throne, was His Honorable Conciliator. Perhaps I should have considered it an honor to have one of such a high caste, not to mention the great 8ridge 8etween sovereignty and rusticity of to hold my f8 in the 8alance. However his Honor was known far and wide for capriciousness in addition to his adherence to unconventional ideologies. As long as he was seated in at the head, it was almost an assurance that the rest of the jury would vote in his favour. No one would 8e so foolish as to challenge him.

The hearing lingered till the luminance of the rose8 moon 8egan to e88 into the harsh light of the sun. I knew that soon it would end and it had taken all of my cunning to present my defense in a way that I hoped would draw enough sympathy. My li8er8nalist did her part as to portrait me as the victim, an innocent lead astray of the path of valance 8y a misleading lusus. Although she played her part well, I could not help 8ut notice some su8tle cues. Eventually I 9egan to realize that she was wearing a façade, hiding 8ehind a veil of overconfidence; and although she wore it well, I could see that 8eneath there was the smallest of hesitation. Almost as though she was unsure that my defence was justifia8le. 8ut despite her moral dilemma, she never strayed from my defense.

As it came to a close, I 8egan to feel a slight dread in the pit of my stomach. This was my only chance to 8ring redemption to my name and cleanse myself of my sins. 8ut should I 8e found guilty, the most favoura8le of outcomes would 8e a life confined in a damp, disgusting cell, a life which I am certain I could not em8race. As the reading of my charge proceeded, I 8egan to search for an escape. The guards and many of the spectators were weak minded and foolish, easy to control. My judiciary looked directly into my eyes, as though to invoke some form of sympathy or anger from me. I only stared 8ack defiantly as he read the sentence.

_Guilty._

My entire world came crashing down. I had tried to prepare myself for just such an event, 8ut hearing it only cemented the dread in the depth of my core. I tried to gather myself again and concentr8d on my escape, my last 8id for freedom. 8ut it was unnecessary. My li8er8nalist had taken immediate actions and did what I 8elieved no one to be foolish, or perhaps daring, enough to do.

She called into question nothing short of the honor of the Conciliator and demanded that my case 8e 8rought 8efore a higher power. Immed8ly afterwards a tensed silence fell over the crowd. Never have I heard of someone to have the audacity to say such things to one of such a no8le 8lood colour. I decided to take this opportunity to overpower the mind of the guard, 8ut as I concentrated on manipul8ing him to 8earing his arms, His Honor 8urst out in a discerning chortle, which grew in pitch to a horrifying shriek of mirth. The victim of my manipulation tensed with fear as did so many others in the room. No matter how hard I concentr8d, I could hardly yield an inch of movement from their frightened lim8s. Once his honor had calmed, I prepared for the worst, if need, I was willing to fight with my 8are hands.

He 8rought his florid gavel down and declared, to the astonishment of myself and most likely everyone else, that my appeal had been granted. My custody was turned over to my li8er8nlist, and as I was escorted from the court, he looked to me and 8id me good luck on my journey, to the imperial palace.

It was at that moment that it donned to me. I was not simply taking my appeal to a higher power. No, I was to plead my case to the highest power on the planet.

The Empress herself.

* * *

**A/N: i apologies for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. my beta is busy, but i want to update on a regular basis. [i was hoping bi-weekly or if i'm too busy then monthly] **

**again sorry. and if you like and or need clarification, please review.**

**TFG**


End file.
